Sirens Love
by HNNKN777
Summary: A love for a human is not what the siren princess expects for her life...matters began to rise and her said motivation became stronger in finding the midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Mermaids are not only present to those who believed, but also to those who don't. Even if mermaids truly believed in creatures such as humans, humans on the other hand tried not to. Most of the sailors have experienced life with the atrocious creatures of the sea……the "mermaids" or more specifically "sirens".

Mermaids are what you can call "Halflings" for they have an upper body of a human girl and have tails instead of legs and feet. Mermaids would sometimes sing to people and gods and enchant them; distracting them from their work and causing them to walk off the deck or run their ships aground. That's why most of the male sailors feared to go to Sirenum scopuli route were three small rocky islands where the Sirens lived and lured sailors to their deaths. They are portrayed as seductresses of the sea, for they are not only known by they're enchanting melodious voices but also by they're milky pearl-skin, beautiful beings and a curvaceous bod, to which male sailors would entice. Their will always be negative about positive things, not only are they appealing, but sometimes threatening and can snatch away a humans life by just mere singing.

Every human being remembers one appalling mishaps in the history of the ocean where a petite noble women, probably in her twenties, for no reason, was dragged to death in the underneath sea waters where the sirens lived, forgetting about humans ability to easily loose breathe in waters. The captain himself swam overboard to save the said noble but instead of saving her he stop before realizing he was in the sirens territory and got a little glimpse of the sirens and swam himself back to the shores before the sirens could catch him, no one could really blame him for what he did, he was just merely preserving his life by getting away. The royal family cried with grief as their beloved daughter and wife died because of such unimaginable incident, now the King of Zaft was left with a baby boy for him to care and train for in the near future of his beloved kingdom.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Only those mermaids who are of noble blood can afford to go to the royal choir of the siren princesses, one of the most awaited event of the ocean creatures was to hear the lovely, enchanting voices of the sirens and one of those beloved siren and the noble families favorite was the beautiful princess Cagalli, everybody would pay to the royal court choir to hear her sing and see her astonishing beauty. She was nothing but gracious to her suitors and her family as well. She's a very humble, modest, and composed kind of girl and very slow spoken, she rarely speaks at all, but nonetheless the crowd loves her. (A.N: In this story the siren are considered the nobles and has the highest position in the ocean).

__________________________________After the said performance_____________________________

The siren princesses went back to their respective places at the, somewhat, backstage. They would do this all the time after their live performance on the choral and starts bragging how wonderful and perfect choir they have.

Aelfheah: I was totally taken aback by the sudden change of tempo; I thought we have it practiced….

Domitilla: yeah but nonetheless we gave them a good performance and the crowd loves it, they won't even suspect a thing like the changed of tempo. (Domitilla said while combing her long brown locks).

Astira: come on let's hurry up before papa (A.N: a.k.a the King) finishes his remarks to our guests. You want me to help you Cagalli? (Astira said while seeing the youngest being caught up by her beautiful long blonde locks and is having a hard time untangling it).

Cagalli: yes please……..( after that Astira began to help her with her hair)

Astira: Do you want me to comb it for you?

Cagalli: No thank you, I can do it by myself and….. thanks for the offer I really appreciate it.

Agatha: Come on princesses' papa's calling us.

Amatele: Okay will be there in a minute. After were done fixing things needed to be fixed.

Agatha: You know what Amatele you don't need to fix that because whatever you look at your still beautiful……..

Amatele: (smiles)

Agatha: …..we all are….

All: hahahahahahahahaha

Astira: come on lets go……

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N: my first fic ever..................2nd chapter coming up.............


	2. Chapter 2

October 29th, a day of celebration and delectation of the royal family, the most awaited heyday of the Zaft citizenry, everybody in the ship was in dispatch, the maids, servants, butlers, and valets are all preparing for the arrival of the regal Zala clan and most especially the accession of their never been seen prince of Zaft along with his newly acquainted fiancée. The celebration of the prince's birthday will be held at the Zaft's valiant ship "Blackadder" along with its trusted crew members and the captain.

_________________________________At the Zala's Hackney__________________________

Sitting on the same chaise lounge, Patrick Zala along with his beloved successor Athrun Zala , was listening to his abecedary's lecture about the party's chronological events that will take place on the ship at the same time tells Athrun his every cue.

Sir Alberic: …..red flowers will be present on the red carpeted grounds of the pier pillars, the valet automatically opens the carriage door for you to step out, the first meeting will be in a form of a junction. On the far-end, the crewmembers as well as the captain of the ship will be the one to escort and introduce you to the ship, the royal families will be there as well as your relatives……… (And then etc….etc,)

_____________________________________________________________________________

Breeze caressing the sun kissed chicks of the dear young prince who's midnight blue hair sparkled like streaming waters of the brook and his pale skin reflected in the suns glint, while his head rested on the window frame, gazing at the beautiful backdrop of the village grounds for a couple of hours, perhaps or throughout the whole journey, not minding the abecedary's endless babble of the events chronological sequences….

Athrun: _so………refreshing, to be away from the palace and expect nothing but beautiful……(sigh) sceneries. This would have been a perfect amity if it wouldn't for this noisy teacher. I've been trained throughout my whole life about etiquettes and all of this (_Athrun said while staring at his abecedary in front) _and I don't need another spectator _(rolling his eyes while thinking about it).

Suddenly the carriage stopped, marking the end of the journey or simply they have arrived at their destination. Athrun excitedly ascent's his head when the valet reached for his hand for assistance as well as the Kings, while the abecedary tailed off behind them. It was what the abecedary had said, "a meet up junction", and along the end lines where the crewmembers and the captain bowing their heads to their King and now seen prince. "Handsome" and "Compose" is their first annotation….

"as expected from the Zala heir"……. (One of the commentators has said). The prince and the king proceeded to the bridge and to the ships wooden grounds. Before they even stepped on the boat a cluster of heads bowed before their King and prince, expressing their submission to their superiors. In the Zafts bylaw no one was allowed to neither touch royalty nor go against the royal families' wish, except for those found pleasing before the royal family. All laws are to be abided and followed if anybody doesn't sanction are to be made by neither the judge nor the King.

After few minutes of engaging and meeting up with the whole Zala clan along with the officially invited officials, the event finally started by the Kings little allocution. (A.N: The Zala clan whom are all considered to be of high status in society not depending on their occupation neither in politics nor in business affairs, all are considered rich and are highly respected).

Patrick Zala: (inside the ball grounds and on top of a certain platform. Everybody became quiet when seeing the King began to talk………for them it would be really rude to talk while somebody is talking in the front)…….This night is a very important night for me and for my son, to be blessed by such a handsome young boy, raising up a child on your own is a very hard thing to do especially in the absence of a mother, to whom he was greatly resembled to, our dear late Queen Lenore Zala, for 15 years I have been taking care of him when he was still a child and now he is growing to be a fine young men and a good successor for me and for Zaft, I couldn't be more happier…….(everybody in that room clapped and applaud for the heartwarming introduction of the King).

Host: now for the commencement of this event we shall start with a dinner and a fellowship with the guest and the newly 16th birthday of our dear prince, this shall be served on the table so please go now to your respective seats and thank you.

All the food was set on the table along with the guest comfortably assist and assigned to their seats. The King sat at the far-end middle of the table while the prince sat beside him on the right and his newly acquainted fiancée beside him, who is about to be introduce to the congregation……….

Athrun: (slowly clouting the wine glass with the spoon as to get the whole congregations attention and starts standing for everyone to see) First of all I would like to thank everybody in this ship (speaking at the same time keeping his cool, composed and slow spoken speech) for coming in such a delightful notice as to celebrate with me my 16th birthday, most especially to the Chroft family who has given off their time for this gathering. I would like to introduce to you my fiancée (holding Sarah's hand and accommodating her to stand up to be seen by the congregation) Sarah Chroft (and with that everybody once again applaud)……..so the event went on to the ball dance wherein Athrun asked his brown-haired and blak-eyed fiancée.

Athrun: may I have this dance?

Sarah: of course young sir.

With this Athrun held her hand and kissed it, later on showing her to the dance floor where they dance with the music. Athrun, with his left hand, hold her waist and the right hand below her palm.

While closing their eyes while dancing ……….

Sarah: Athrun?

Athrun: Hm?

Sarah: I love you and you know I'll always do…

Athrun: Why the sudden change of mood (holding a strand of her hair and placing it behind her ear)do you know when the first time we've met I know that you will always do and I could never be happier for me and for you (cupping her face with both of his hands and started planting a kiss on her forehead).

Sarah: I wish there would be more than just a kiss on the cheek and the forehead. (Smiles)

Athrun: Let's just be patient, you and I know that time will come sooner or later. (And then hugs her).

Few minutes of dancing Athrun thought of having a little time for himself, throughout the years he seldom thinks about spending time with himself to recollect and check his thoughts more often, so he decided to get out of the ball noise for a while and started walking towards the exit, leaving Sarah after seeing her in a heated conversation with some officials. So Athrun went to the lower deck in order for him to get a good look of the ocean floor and the beautiful moon illuminating it's reflection on the sea.

Everybody was having a bit of fun even the captain himself was enjoying the pleasure of each and everyone's company, dillydallying his work and not really paying attention to where his heading, unknown to him, his ship was entering an isolated territory called the "Sirenum scopuli".

Ametele: (sitting on one of the big rocks and was combing her pink colored hair with a shell) I'm quite tired about the event today, it made my hair curled up a little bit. (one of the most valued possession of a siren is her hair, a sirens hair is where they find their glory and importance, but with a cut or shorten hair it would be devastating to their part, it's okay if it will be cut not passing the shoulder).

Astira: Oh stop complaining, as long as their blessed with our presence then I'm fine with it.

Agatha: She's right you're always the wining one……

Agatha was about to comment again on her sisters wining attitude when Aelfeah suddenly came out of the water surface.

Aelfheah: hey guys have you seen Kira somewhere, I've been looking all over for him?

Cagalli: I saw him conversing with some of papa's guest…why?

Aelfheah: somebody's looking for him, and when I mean that I mean somebody who happens to be a girl who on the other hand has a pink hair and comes by the name Lacus. (she said excitingly like a child who is about to get her first ice cream) you really must see her she's so beautiful and soo sweet!

Domitilla: by what you've testified you seemed quite really excited Aelfeah, what kind of girl is she, may I ask?

Aelfheah: oh stop being somewhat like an overprotective sister on him Domitilla..

Domitilla: me overprotective! Look whose playing matchmaker then…

Cagalli: guys please stop (sighs) we know you're both trying to help but fighting about it isn't the solution

Astira: Cagalli's right, we know he's been like loveless for the rest of his mermen life and I hate to see our brother all alone with no one to be with.

Aelfeah: why can't he just choose already! I mean there are many girls out there who want his hand in marriage and are just patiently waiting for his answer!

Cagalli: because brother Kira wants someone he truly loves and not someone he was oblige to love with, we should understand that.

Aelfeah: I know, but……..

Astira: ahh, come on, if we'll never stop chattering we won't be able to see her, so come on and see what she looks like.

All the siren princesses all dive down back to the ocean except for Cagalli and Astira who is about to plunge but stopped when her sister didn't tried to move.

Astira: Are you coming Cagalli?

Cagalli: no thank you (still staring at the moon and didn't bother to face her)

Astira: are you sure?

Cagalli: yes, and thank you very much for your offer and concern, but I think I'll be okay if I stay here for a while and try to recollect my thoughts (and then she smiled the most assuring smile she could give to her sister).

Astira: okay, but promise you will catch up with us…

Cagalli: I will.

After that Astira finally plunge into the water leaving the inquisitive Cagalli behind with her thoughts to accompany her.

Cagalli was really thinking hard about everything that has happened, when her train of thoughts was interrupted by a big object coming towards the direction of where she's seated.

Athrun: _nothing but nature can soothe me with such peace and calmness_ (inhaling the sweet fragrance of nature), he thought after leaning his arms on the ships railing and gazing at the moon before him……when suddenly the boat stopped, as ordered by the captain for a little stopover view.

Sarah: Athrun! (came Sarah running towards him while carrying the skirt of her dress like a princess should do)

Athrun: Hey!

Sarah: The captain gave us time to stop over and watch the scenery. (she said while claiming Athruns left arm and hugs it while reclaiming her usual composure)

Athrun: really? How nice of him!

Sarah: would you like to come with me on the other side of this deck?

Athrun: no it's okay, I like to stay here for a while, and besides, the moon has quite a good impression on me. (Facing back to the moon with Sarah leaning her head on his shoulder and sensing what Athrun had felt)

Sarah: _so peaceful, _yeah, me too! (smiles), I'll go get some champagne for both of us while admiring the scenery, do you like that?

Athrun: yes please.

Sarah: okay, I'll be right back. (Letting go of Athruns arm and walk back inside leaving Athrun again to think).

Cagalli swam towards the figure and examines the mysterious entity that has behold her.

Cagalli: _what kind of thing is this?_ ( touching the wooden side of the ship) _its hard! I wonder how they created such a humungous thing!_ Through her train of thoughts and questions, Cagalli was interrupted by a certain thing up above where she is….. a human? …. Wanting to examine more she tried to find something good to climb at for a better look………….she was always been the curios type………..minutes have passed and she successfully found a small boat beside the ship's side on the lower deck and climb on it and hid herself with the cover, while creating some sort of creaky noise on the process.

Athrun: hm?….. I thought I've heard something (looking at the direction where Cagalli was) must have been the wind…

Sarah: (exiting the ball grounds and was holding two wine glass on the left and a champagne on the right).

Athrun: Let me help you with that.

Sarah: Thank you!

With that Athrun filled each of their glass with champagne and then started proposing a toast and both simultaneously drank the champagne.

Cagalli successfully hid herself in the boat, with a cover, to fully hide her body as she examines the human beings before her. Using her left arm she raised the cover a little for her to get a good peek. Golden locks falling behind smooth shoulders and amber eyes fully concentrated and sparkled before the moons light.

Cagalli: _it seems that both of them are enjoying each others company, that girl, she has a beautiful costume….._

Minutes have passed and countless glass has been consumed, much more to Sarah's part.

Sarah: hehehheheheh…..and then when I was a kid my nanny used to chase me around forcing me to wear what I'm wearing now…….hehehehehehehe…ohhhhhhh…..hehe….I want some more (reaching to get another glass of champagne).

Athun was feeling a bit bereaved by her actions just now.

Athrun: (reaching out his hand to steal the glass away from her drunken state) that would be the last glass for today….. (When suddenly, she spoke)

Sarah: let's head to the ball grounds and dance….. (Towing Athrun back inside, but was stopped when Athrun jostled his arm away from her grip and called a chambermaid to make bed for her.

Athrun: Please bring her to her room and kindly insist her to get some shower, I don't want her dad to know she was drunk. Prepare all necessary things for her tomorrow, I bet she'll get a hangover when she wakes up.

Chambermaid: it shall be done at one you majesty! (doing a curtsy and proceeded to assist the drunken mistress).

Athrun: (Athrun sighed and went back to the lower deck and once again leaned on the railing, feeling the cool salty breeze of the sea kissing his cheeks. Feeling a bit down)

Using her left arm to once again see the human being before her.

Cagalli: (seeing his lonesome face she directly made out a conclusion). _His lonely, _(feeling a bit unhappy for him). _What's making you lonely midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes? With that lonely face of yours I cannot see your beauty nor does mine (_touching her left chest and feeling the beat of her heart. (minutes have passed when Cagalli realized that she was staring at the man before her for too long) _something tells me to stay and comfort him, but who am I to him and who is him to me? _(she thought) _were both strangers in a different world, (_ a chain of her thoughts lead to what her sister, Astira, had said a while ago…….. _okay, but promise you will catch up with us…I will…..I must go back now, they might be looking for me and I don't want them nor Papa to get worried! But what made me so attach to these men that I can't seem to move? (_emotions began to stir up in her heart and was confusing her of the upright decision she has to make)

Cagalli: _I must go back, but where will I be seeing you? Where do you live?_ (These questions began to shout inside her head)_ what's your name?_ (She said in a somewhat hopeless case). Midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes, whoever you are I want to meet you. (with that she stumbled off the boat and plunge into the ocean waters, leaving a trail of splash sound that is audible for the young men to hear.

………_. leaving a trail of splash sound that is audible for the young men to hear._

(looking down to the ocean waters, Athrun heard a splashing sound and got a glimpse of somewhat a fish tail…….

Athrun: _A big fish? Must be a product of my imagination, I must have been drinking a lot too…_

A.N: There you have it my 2nd chapter!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. Person. Mankind. People. People are the world's strangest creatures. Even though the slightest clue is bequeath to the minds grasp, still people don't wish to believe nor wanted to believe. Only that which is true and noble to them do they offer to decipher the dispute. To believe in the world of opposite is like living and walking with life, to believe in a dream, a dream that can sometimes be true, to easily deluge truthless jokes, when in fact jokes are half meant, to believe in ruthless crimes, to believe in honor where there is cynicism, to believe in cocky lies and self gratification, to have little faith in the impossible rather than in possible, to believe in tomorrow where there is no hope, to believe in minute happiness and joy, to believe in truth and lies, to believe in love where their is altercation. The world is unfair no matter what dreams, jokes, crimes, honor, glory, lies, gratification, faith, hope, happiness and joy it may be, not even love will the world show fairness. Even to a young girls newly grown love, the world will still seek balance.

Plunging back to the ocean where my family resided for centuries of their existence, where a little knowledge of my people was made known to the world of humans. People has yet to understand us and by that they must live among us, but even by mere dwelling with the same being one cannot understand the most complicated thing of all………a young girls heart……

"_that is to what I felt right now_" Cagalli said staring at the kelps while sitting on a gigantic shell, "_if I_ _cannot even understand my feelings, how much more would I want other people to understand me"……"oooooohhhhhhhh……….",_ she moaned while brushing her golden locks from her forehead. "_I've really been thinking a lot now since my encounter with that human a while ago; if I continue to be like this I'll never abate any thoughts of him or much to my encounter. _I was thinking so hard that I haven't paid much attention to the event at the choral reef, nor the lady that Aelfeah encountered a while ago.

A shade of darkness cloud her whole field of vision when a pair of hands shielded her range of sight from the mysterious creature behind her making her more agitated as ever. Cagalli tried clutching and plucking away the pair of strong hands from her eyes, but to no avail, much to her disappointment it held tighter.

"hhhmmmfff", Cagalli muffled between breaths.

"guess who?", a familiar masculine voice suggested her to answer.

"Kira I know it's you!" Cagalli answered.

"how d' you know it was me", Kira asked inquisitively.

"Who else would dare to do that, none other than you" Cagalli stated. "Why are you here?" Cagalli asked sitting next to her brother on the kelp grounds.

"I saw you all alone up her with that inquisitive look of yours might as well accompany you here and ask what's wrong" Kira said with superiority. "As the eldest I am responsible for all of you, especially to the youngest of the bunch", he said while pinching both of Cagalli's cheeks to make somewhat a smile on her face.

"Ouch, you know that hurts", Cagalli said while rubbing her swollen cheek with both of her hands on both sides.

"I know, but I really like to do that…..hehehehe", he said while swimming to Cagalli and faces her, faces inches apart, and Kira resting his jaws on his palm.

"May I ask what's bothering you?" he inquired, "Seems to me that you're not having fun at all".

"It's not like that!" Cagalli interjected suddenly and faces to the right side, away from Kira's eyes.

"It's just that….I'm sudden by this whole thing and I cannot seem to get the answers that I want, all are getting to me but only reaches at the tip of my brain…….

"….Whoa it seems that your not making sense to me Cagalli"…..he said with a worried expression.

"That's the whole point Kira", she said softly with a bit of depression.

"what are we really getting through Cagalli?, I'm really worried, your not that type to be all secluded and isolated by things you don't understand". Kira said with concern to her sister's behavior.

"Sighs, I guess your right, you really do know me that well!" she said with a smile.

"So what's bothering my little inquisitive sister? And I want you to answer truthfully!", he said with no hint where the discussion is heading to.

"It's about difference", she said.

"By difference you mean……?

"Individual beings…..", Cagalli said being sure of the right word not to really reveal the main subject.

"Do you think were all the same?" she asked

" it depends really, we are all the same on some aspects like talking, thinking, characteristics, feelings, emotions and even love, some people think that the only way to become equal beings is through love, love can never be argued nor can you run away from it, it chooses no one and blames no one, it cannot be put inside a box and be locked away forever, everybody will seek for it and by that they will always find a way to be able to find it, no matter what circumstances awaits, if their heart is set for love then they will go and find it and if they do no one can argue, it's just like that" he said and faces Cagalli and smiled. "Sorry if I'm too emotional right now, but it's what I realized and felt right now, I'm so happy that I just want to share it with somebody!"

"well I like it", she said with a smile, "you made me a lot better!", Cagalli said cheerfully.

"well I'm just glad that I did".

"but Kira, during our conversation today, I also made a realization". Cagalli said

"really! That fast!....it took me a couple of minutes before I realized it myself…hehe, so what is it that you've realized?" he asked.

"that people has no right to lump people together and say they're the same as someone else. It's not guaranteed that we perceive the same way. It's not guaranteed that we think the same way."

"what do you mean?" Kira asked

"that we don't use the word "same" lightly, nor the word "different", she stated her opinion.

"well I think your right!....you are really smarter than me!" Kira said.

"I…I'm just stating what I have in mind and what I wish to share", she said softly.

"somehow you remind of mom" Kira stated.

"that's what mostly people would say, they all see me as mom's prodigy and not of myself" Cagalli said feeling a bit uneasy.

" of course not, everybody sees you as Cagalli and not mom, what they were saying is that you remind them of her and papa was really happy to hear it!", Kira said.

"haven't you notice that your becoming like uncle too" Cagalli said and received a glare from Kira.

"I'm joking okay!" Cagalli said waving both of her hands in front of her.

"It's not everyday you make jokes!", Kira said warmly and hugged her sister.

"you were right, it does make a person better when you made them laugh!, Cagalli said.

"you should try it more often", Kira said suggestically.

"Kira, thanks for making me feel better, I'm really happy, you are really doing your part, as a brother, nicely." Cagalli said and faces Kira and gives him a smile.

"well then I'm happy that your happy, I guess papa will be looking for us right now, why don't we head back and enjoy what we've missed in the party?, I'm sure we missed a lot and I bet you haven't met my girlfriend, you should go and meet her, she said she wanted to see you" Kira said while towing her sister back to the choral grounds.

That conversation with Kira made Cagalli more eager and more motivated to look for the midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes that somehow captivated her heart to be more devoted.

"…..Trade and commerce have played a pivotal role in shaping the development of Zafts economy by making a significant contribution in terms of tax revenues and providing gainful employment. Zaft is the biggest consumption centre in the whole coast. It has attained the status of a major distribution centre is borne out by the fact that 49% of oil, 47% of food-grains, 44% of iron and steel and 78% of fruits and vegetables are emported by Zaft. The political world is basically consisting of, obviously, the politicians and issues…… " Athrun's adviser tottered him more of his everyday lecture about Zafts economic fracture, and how to deal with economic regress, still as a prince and Zafts successor he still has yet to learn the basic ups and downs of politics.

Athrun sat down at the opposite side of the table probably in deep thought and hardly noticing the men in front of him.

"…………_I wonder how it feels to be in sea again, I never thought that it could bring such a long lasting impression on me…." , _Athrun thought.

" excuse me your highness, would like some cup of tea?" the maid said handing him a cup of tea.

"yes please and thank you". He said after he pleaded in his mind that the lecture would be over any minute.

The more the days have passed the more eager Cagalli would want to search for the midnight blue hair and emerald eyes.

"I_ don't even know your name; at least a name would suffice, but how?"_ Cagalli eagerly thought and asked herself the umpteenth time. "_What can I do to look for you?",_ she was restless and unresolved, not even at the presence of their oracle to whom their family highly respected for generations and is not to be taken lightly and Cagalli's unresolved behavior can clearly be seen by the oracle.

"Something's wrong my dear?" the oracle asked.

"no your grace".

"well, I bet you are having trouble being yourself, it's not like you to space out", and the oracle is very strict and perky, sometimes or maybe all the time she could also be the motherly figure for the siren princesses but often times she could be terrifying.

"I'm very sorry your grace I didn't mean to", Cagalli said bowing her head.

To them being asked and been given some commentary statement as if she knows you better than yourself, is very contemptible.

Months have passed and Cagalli still has no clue of how she's going to be in land without bringing with her, her tail and start looking for the midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes.

" am I going to call you that way forever, forever like a stranger to you." She said swimming to the farthest choral area she can swim, without even paying much attention to where she's going, not to realize that she was in the enchantress's fortress.

"The enchantress!" Cagalli said while realizing her biggest mistake she has ever made. Sirens, especially siren princesses', are never allowed to go near the witch's ground, to them light could never coincide with darkness, and the enchantress herself is pure darkness. To the mermaid world mysticism is never allowed nor is practice, magic to them only for the royal family and nothing more. (A.N: yeas the royal family, especially the princesses does acquire magic and power but are momentarily used by them, only at dire need).

"we have a visitor, and not just any visitor! A siren princess the most precious jewel of them all, the blonde girl, this could be good, bring her to me and take no for an answer" the enchantress said summoning her most trusted allies to bring Cagalli to her domain.

" I must get out of here!", Cagalli said with panicked and swam as fast as she could, out of their reach, but before she even have the momentum complete a group of bull sharks surrounded and circled around her, scared and panicked is what Cagalli is feeling right now. Cagalli at the same time was looking for a place to escape, but it seems to me one against thirteen sharks, especially bull sharks, is not enough for an escape plan.

"please leave me alone!" she begged with tears while hugging herself.

"yes please leave her alone", the enchantress Attira said mimicking her voice and pulled Cagalli near her face.

"ugh", Cagalli said very afraid.

" and what would a beautiful siren princess be doing here in a place like this?" Attira asked holding Cagalli's arms tightly causing Cagalli to yelp in pain.

"I didn't mean to trespass", Cagalli said while almost in tears.

"of course you didn't mean it, it's fated for us to meet", Attira said while towing Cagalli to her abode.

"please let me go" Cagalli said pleadingly and Attira let her go.

" I like your fins….green…… much like grass in land".

With that Cagalli perked her head up, much like being caught off guard by what she really wish to happen.

"ahhh….so I see your interested in going shore are you?" Attira asked circling her, while Cagalli still brush away the tension from her arm by Attira's grip, and was planning a getaway.

"that question doesn't matter now, you fate, dear princess is already been decided".

"what do you mean?" Cagalli asked now paying attention to her and was looking wherever Attira goes.

" you and I…..our relationship is deeply connected, whether it is a meeting by chance or a major event, every occurrence will affect the future." Cagalli was now puzzled but didn't bother to ask.

Then Attira continued, " because a person's life is not only unstoppable but also neverending. The smallest thing, the shortest amount of time, the littlest peace of record or memory, the fate that accompanies you will never disappear."

"what does this mean/" Cagalli asked.

"everything that happens in life has a meaning or purpose of course. Our meeting has a purpose, and your entrance to my domain has a purpose as well.

Now Cagalli understood what she meant, and was thinking really hard whether to trust her or not.

"and to you princess, what is your purpose?" Attira asked facing her.

Cagalli was having second thought of whether to give away her most wanted wish or not, but with all the unthinkable things she thought it seems that Attira would only be the one to ever help her find the guy she was dreaming of her whole life, so with no further a dew she told her about her search for ways to find the midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes.

" my purpose is to seek your help".

"oh, very open I see, and what help would you want me to do?"

"_Here goes everything_", I need you to help me have what humans call feet and search for this men". Cagalli said without hesitation.

"and what would be the payment" Attira inquired

"payment?" Cagalli asked in disbelief.

" yes, for everything you desire you have to pay an equal price in return. You can't get more nor give more. Can't be more or less. Must be in……balance, or else they'll be mishaps." "so what would it be?".

" I…I don't know."

"Then I'll choose then" she said, with swift move she cupped Cagalli's cheeks with her right hand. "you said you want to look for this certain guy above sea grounds, you know I don't put my customers too much in easiness, the demand is high and I would say the price will also be."

Through much brainstorming Attira finally decides on the price. " I want to have that pendant around your neck".

"this…Cagalli said while holding her pendant….but it's my most treasured memory of my mother!, you can't have it!" Cagalli said facing away from her.

"well then If I cannot have it, then might as well cancel your dream in searching for your love".

Cagalli was hesitant but gave up; to her he was more important now.

'that's a good girl", " your life might be at stake here my dear, risking your life for a humans love and acceptance? I guess that must be what people call true love!" she said.

"well then, are you ready?" Attira asked

" if I became human I won't be able to see my family again" Cagalli said thinking this over.

"that's right! But…….. you have your men!" Attira added

"okay, I'm ready" Cagalli said, promising herself not to regret.

Attira waved her hand thru and fro like making a 4/4 beat. Suddenly a gust of water encircled Cagalli like a whirlpool; her hair was tossed in different direction and Cagalli's body turn around slowly and slowly coming out to the surface. A globule of air enveloped her whole being, slowly, like a flash of lightning her mermaid tail was sliced to two pieces creating a form of two human legs and dainty toes, by that Cagalli whimpered out of pain. Cagalli was now on the surface and literally her feet were on the sea waters, as if she was standing there with the absence of her weight, seconds later Cagalli fainted because of exhaustion, thus making her lie on the bedlike waters seemingly catching her from falling back to the ocean, slowly the sea water covers the part of her chest and her hips making her like somebody was carrying her bridal style, her hair flush downwards from her head to the sea waters and Cagalli remained that way until the water carried her to shore and finally placed her on the sandy grounds. Like a sleeping beauty, Cagalli just laid there on the sandy ground of the beach, her face laid on a the sand and her frontal body was covered because it was facing on the beach's ground and her back and a part of her cheeks were covered by her long blonde locks flowing from her head up to her thighs, her right hand laid beside her lips. Hours have passed and Cagalli was still laying on the sand without even moving, like she was on a deep slumber.

Suddenly a pair of tiny legs stood just above Cagalli and was inquisitive.

" _why would a beautiful lady be out here cold and naked?"_, the child asked himself, and touched Cagalli's forehead and it felt hot, her cheeks where red and it was an attestation that "she has fever!" with that the child immediately ran back to his house for help leaving his bunny rabbit teddy beside Cagalli.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED NOR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, BUT SURELY I OWN THIS FICTION.

For those who are waiting for the update of this story, I'm really sorry for the super late update, I got caught up with homework's in school more so with our exam, I could say 4th year life is so hectic, once again sorry for letting you wait.

"Mommy!", comes a boy rushing through the door of the house, almost banging and breaking it because of utter thrush, and came in with a horrid look.

"Hhhmmm" her mom hummed while cooking dinner and adding spices and granules to the soup she's making, "mommy!" when suddenly her cooking session was interrupted by her sons loud bawl at the living room. "Mommy you've gotta help me!" her six year old son Andrew said while plucking his mom's skirt as if to get her attention. "What is it?" his mom ask bending a bit lower to level her height to him to see his beloved son's expression and patted his head, "calm down okay, mommy's ready to help you!". His mom waited for him to ease his breathing and calms down. "Now that's better" she said with a smile that gives an aura of calmness to her face, Mrs. Melinda knew so much that her son is not allowed to exhaust nor heighten his heart beat for as far as she knew her son was sent for medication because of heart problem and got into argue with his drunkard husband because medication means money out. Then she asks "what was that all about coming here with a frightened look of yours? Have you been playing ghost again?" she asked her son standing still and was about to say on his part, "I wasn't playing." He said while looking away from his mom, "you know how much daddy hates me playing with other kids and wants me to be alone, he said if I play it will cost me a serious injury that would force him to pay for medications which we cannot offer financially, although I know he's just exaggerating mommy, the money he receives from his work would not go to waste for important medication but for his own convenience…." Andrew said with a hint of anger, his mom stood up straight looking away from his sons face, "instead he uses it for his own pleasure letting others think that were rich when in fact were not….!"….that's enough! His mom said "I don't want you talking to me about your dad like that!"….she said sitting on a chair and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to" her son apologies. "Its okay honey I'm not angry at you", she said comfortingly and kissed her son on the head. Andrew was their only son to whom she had wish to the heavens to grant her, assuming her son's illness to her was a price in return of her granted wish. "In every desire you make there is an equal price in return". Releasing her son she asked, "what was that you were about to tell me?" then her son jerk his head as if he had forgotten something important. "Oh yeah I forgot!" he said being himself again a while ago and was towing his mom towards his said destination, where he saw a blonde beautiful girl lay still on the sandy beaches. "I saw a girl on the beach and I think she has a high fever mommy and she's lying their naked you've gotta help her quick!" to her believing things that are seen impossible are a product of her sons "isolatedness" and absence of persons to talk and play with, so she just play along, unaware that what his son just said was true. After minutes of towering from her son she just stood still shocked to see a girl lying on the ground and the queerest part was that she was lying their naked. Mrs. Melinda ran to the girl and gave her aid by taking off her shawl and covered Cagalli with it, at least to her, it would ease a bit of the fever and hid her body from explosion. She carried Cagalli to her house and laid her to her son's small bed and treated her fever with the most ancient way of treating fevers. With that she ask her son to aid her for a little while, while she continue her cooking long before her drunkard husband get's home. While Cagalli was laid in bed fully dress, Andrew prepared her a little of drinking water, incase she might need it. Andrew did the whole process again and again until drowsiness enveloped him and was now lying on the bed with Cagalli with his head laid on her arms as if making it a pillow for his head to rest on.

Few hours later Cagalli finally woke up. The first thing she caught sight with was the ceiling, "quaint" she thought, and later turned her head to the left where she felt a little weight on her left arm. "A boy" she thought a bit shocked to see a human boy beside her and worst sleeping with her on a bed. Carefully she slid her arm off the boy's head to free her from his weight, thus waking him up on the process.

"uhm", the boy moaned because of the sudden absence of comfort, then he slowly open his eyes to see the blonde girl fully awake, for a minute there he thought her blonde locks was the sun teasing his eyes to wake up, which he finally did. Cagalli on the other had was lying on the bed with her upper weight on her elbow and her golden locks was curled-up behind and in front of her shoulder while she face the newly awoken young lad.

"hey! Your awake" said Andrew astonished of her awoken figure and started to warm up and was now sitting like an Indian and was facing her, while Cagalli sat down with both of her hands to the left side of her waist, adjusting to her newly acquired legs.

"_legs? _Cagalli thought interjetically while seeing her once smooth green fins now are apart in exchange for legs.

"_I can't believe I have them!" _Cagalli subconsciously was now staring at her legs for what seems to be five minutes now and raised it above her in shoulder level while sitting on the bed and was admiring it. Andrew felt a bit weird when she saw Cagalli doing it; it's as if she was an alien inside a human body and can't seem to get the idea of it inside one. Cagalli was now touching it with her fingers and felt a chill from her spine for her finger tips where quite cold because of the long air explosion.

"there's really nothing new there to look at, even if you stare at it for long it will still be the same" Andrew said also scanning what's wrong in her legs and brought those legs to his hands to see for himself what made the blonde so intrigue in just her own legs.

"you must have hit your head really hard, maybe that must be the reason why you were unconscious on the beach isn't it?, Andrew ask facing the blonde women before him, they were now inches apart before their face would meet. Cagalli who was new to the human world could not clearly understand what he's saying , to her he talks so fast, so as a sort of response she just blink her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"oh, so I must be wrong, you didn't hit your head, but maybe you must have amnesia, right?" Andrew said and continued while seeing Cagalli who was quite bewildered and needed more time to analyze what he was saying.

"what's…….amnesia?" Cagalli asked.

" according to my mom it's like a piece of your memory was sucked out of your brain, that's why you can't remember a thing, and also she said it only happens to people who bumped their head or because of old age." Andrew said like a teacher lecturing his students about ABC's.

Cagalli was still staring at him with no response, expression was emotionless and her eyes showed of no focal point to decipher while thinking or maybe something to fix your attention to when suddenly…

"…what's your name? I'm Andrew and you are?" Andrew said gesturing Cagalli to respond.

Cagalli slowly face him and said slowly and silently her name. "Ca..ga…lli."

"Cagalli?" Andrew repeated questionly, that's a weird name, but I like it.

Cagalli moved her head to the right to see what she had wore. It was a pink nightgown that falls up to her knees. Cagalli was touching the said fabric and appreciated it with awe, for she had never seen nor touch such a bizarre thing before.

"I'm really sorry if you dislike what your wearing, it's all there is that could fit your size, mostly moms dresses are bigger and she's the only women here in the house to have shared with you her dresses" Andrew said with regret why they had let her wear a dress she dislikes, much to his thinking.

"N-no I like it" Cagalli said the last word in a whisper.

"you do? Aha I'm so glad! I was really worried, I mean you were the first person to ever come here inside my room, I thought were going to have a bad impression on you, hehe" he said scratching the back of his head.

Cagalli on the other hand took time to scan the place. She draped her silky, small, flawless legs from the bed to the ground to try if she could maneuver this thing she now possessed. Her legs were shaking a bit and she was holding onto the railing of the bed for support, Andrew was just observing her queerness. Cagalli now stood up properly while still holding the railing incase she might fall. At this time life was unfair for her……. "Wait your going to…….fall" Andrew said covering his eyes with both of his hands. A loud thud echoed from the room to the kitchen where her mother was quite agitated of the noise that was created on top of the kitchen room where she was preparing for dinner. Mrs. Melinda quickly went upstairs to see the commotion being brought by his son's room.

"are you okay?" Andrew asked helping Cagalli to her feet, while Cagalli just nodded in reply. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal her mom in a mixture of shocked and horridness.

"what happened?" Her mom asked and was also helping her son in assisting Cagalli, for a young boy cannot carry a weight twice his size.

"she kind of stumbled off from balancing ", Andrew said. Cagalli was now seated again on the bed.

"did you hurt yourself? Do you have scratches?" Andrews's mom said scanning Cagalli from head to toe for scratches or any sign of injury and found none.

"thank goodness your okay" Mrs. Melinda said shuffling Cagalli's hair. Cagalli just stared at her.

"come lets have dinner" Mrs. Melinda said gesturing Cagalli to once again stand up.

"Mom I think she doesn't know how to stand yet" Andrew said helping her mom.

"well if she doesn't know how then we'll teach her to, even though at this fit of age she should know how to walk" Mrs. Melinda said holding Cagalli's left arm while Andrew was holding her right for support. Cagalli felt a little weird because of the gravity she was never used to at sea, for the first time she felt that her breast was feeling a bit heavy and her hair was now in one direction and her whole weight was like falling to the ground any minute now if it wasn't for both of them holding and assisting her downstairs to the kitchen for dinner before Mrs. Melinda's drunkard husband arrives, she would fear it would happen for her husband doesn't like anyone in his house other than his family, but truth be told he always wanted to be alone, that's why Andrew felt a bit distant to his father.

Cagalli was now seated in a wooden chair opposite to Mrs. Melinda and was beside Andrew in a square shaped table made of oak wood. Everything was new to her, even the object she was seated, down to the spoon and table, she never touched nor knew how to used it before, but she heard a lot of it from the elders saying that it was used for dinning in the human world, she would never expect to see the day that she could actually see and use one. For Cagalli she just has to observe them and imitate what they're doing but even from imitating she could not act the whole part perfectly. While seeing Cagalli having a hard time with just the spoon and fork Andrew came to her aid and was now teaching the ways to use them.

Minutes later Cagalli was now eating the food with no hindrance as to how and what she was eating, to her, food from the human world was peculiar and new, yet very delicious.

"it's Lentil vegetable soup, mom's specialty especially in rainy season" Andrew said cutting her off from her trance of thought.

"_rainy season_" thought Cagalli for she remembered the elders said that rainy season is a time where waters start falling from the sky to the grounds, Cagalli often times went to the water surface to feel what it's like to have waters falling on top of you, but to her it's like water tapping every inch of your body being exposed, but the difference is that it had much weight falling to her shoulders because of gravity.

"Andrew please hurry up before your father get's here..." Mrs. Melinda said regretting a bit of what she had said.

"I told you I don't want to argue with you for the umpteenth times about your wages! The government has settled it on the bills you need to pay!!! Does that sound so complicating? Whatever the outcome its not my fault".

"your Father's here" Mrs. Melinda said grasping the apron she had worn and proceeded to meet his husband in the lobby, who, is again talking or rather shouting to nobody in particular with a bottle of beer to his left arm and was swinging like a maniac. Big and fat is what I can describe him with a little touch of mustache in his face and was about 40 years old.

"Linda!!" Edward shouted, "Where's my dinner!!" Her husband was now inside the house and was looking for his wife.

Mr. Edward Realond was part of the political arena in the government of Zaft and has been in that array for 14 years, even in the uproar of its country's economy or just minor problems, he never did bail out. So dedicated to the works of the government but never so devoted in affairs of the family. In Zaft, minor problems needed to be unraveled and are responsibly be put to the court of appeals, chances are problems might be resolve or not, but to Mr. Edwards part it was a turning point of his life in politics, he was so drown in commitment with his daily errands in government life that it was so easy to change faith with dreaded destiny. He was abdicated from his position in the government by some minute agendas that he has reserved for himself for 2 years and the government's newly found information, it was good that the sentence was abdication from the position in the government, if it was the other way around he could've been in prison or worse get killed for it. So to speak he was not the kind of man you can say candid, reserved and amorous, it was just a fictional part of what is true to his character towards other people.

So Mr. Edward is here now leaving in away from the prying eyes of the government who thought of him as an exiled being from Zaft, but mostly people can't say the same thing, true he is now leaving his life here near the waters of the ocean as a nobody, a nobody in Baeron, usually people who hasn't thought of their future or who would rather live a life of no identity lives in places like this with everybody serves as strangers and has no care in the political arena, often times this place was an expression of peoples freewill from the world, but truth be told you can never erase the world from humans nor humans thinking of the world as nothing significant. Night after night he would only drown himself in pleasure that he was offered to, he was like a two-faced old man with no sense of responsibility to his family, as for Mrs. Melinda, she would only think of it as a vacation from work even so Cagalli would always want the difference from wrong perspective.

That night the Realond family slept in their beds with Cagalli who was said to sleep on the couch in the kitchen, because according to Mr. Edwardshe has no right to choose where to sleep at, to him he should always be followed no matter what, what befall during the rainy, late night dinner was not made past after Mrs. Melinda's introduction of Cagalli to her husband, in exchange for the shelter she was asked to do nasty chores beginning hereafter.

Thoughts of question were flying about Cagalli's head that night causing discomfort for her late night sleep, the subject "chores". Never in her princess life she was asked to do things she never has strive before, like sweeping, washing the dirty dishes, dusting, doing chores like a chambermaid for the Kings and queens and a lot more list of tabulated errands she has to do by morning. Life at sea was never this complicated, to her there was nothing to wash, nothing to sweep and in the very first place there hasn't dust to begin with moreover maids are hired to do those dirty jobs for her, not that Cagalli was any of the spoiled and bratty princesses who would thought they would never do it, she was restricted by the royals from doing physical work but rather more on the mental work governed by handling positions, political and government based issues. To her this would be quite exciting learning things she never had chance to. The problem does not lie on the subject of "likeness" but more on the execution.

Music began to play amidst the crowd of nouveau riche, prime ministers, aristocrats, royal families and a lot more individuals coming from a high status in the society to hear the Prince's lovely tune of music played on the Grand piano held in the Zala citadel. A lot of rich people where invited and some acquaintances since childhood, to be given chance to them to hear his eldest son play Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 17, Op. 31, No. 2 movement 3.

"Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!" Jean Pierre said, one of the famous conductor and maestro in France and is one of Leonore Zala's acquaintances since childhood, a very music minded person, as to what Leonore Zala would mostly commentate about her childhood friend. "He's a true prodigy in music, if you want; I want to lend him in one of my orchestra as a guest for the upcoming Musical festival, which would really be great for zhe child."

" I don't know, he barely reached 16 last month, and you know his Dad is very much want everything best for the kingdom, and during those days Athrun's life was beginning to be hectic, I would really much appreciate it of all people to have my son be part of your orchestra, but times right now he scarcely has time for himself lately, oftentimes he wouldn't even attend to his little brothers whining about playing chess with him. So much to say but so little time to do, so maybe next time would be nice, I wouldn't want to pressure him so much, but if you will ask Athrun he would really much oblige to do it even though he still has tasks to finish" Leonore said the last word sighing.

"yez, yez, zhe childs is next for zhe throne, as a mother you have to expect it, I understand, after all I still have a lot of time for another invitation" Pierre said looking back again at Athrun who is now finished with his piece and bowed down to every Lord's and Lady he meets. Everybody would tell Athrun how great he was, and would always say "as expected from the Zala heir". The Zala's were always famous of their achievements in almost everything and would always top the polls, so people would think high of tem especially the royal family.

"Athrun! Dear!" Leonore Zala called to his son who was busy shaking hands with the guest and comply with his mothers call as he saw a man beside his mother, who is oddly very familiar to him.

"I'm very well pleased to have you here Mr. Pierre, it is an honor to have such a famous maestro to stay awhile to listen to one of my pieces, I'm sure you've come a long way from France for this invitation" Athrun said with a smile while facing the famous maestro, and his mom while seeing them converse she excused herself to meet up with the other guest and joins her husband to the table.

"It would really be a great honor to have been invited by zhe Queen herself for me to hear her handsome son play so well, she's been talking a lot about you, in which I would really be fond of listening to a prodigy" Pierre said, with a smile that assured him of his words to Athrun.

"That's a relief! and oh, before I forget, I would like you to meet my fiancée Sarah Chroft" Athrun said while encircling Sarah's waist with his arms.

"Hello" Sarah said softly, while the maestro gently kisses the upper part of her palm as a sign of gesture and respect.

"I would never knew she could be these charming and beautiful" the maestro said while scanning her from head to toe and said an adlib to his sentence, "very fitting to be the next Queen of Zaft", with that Athrun chuckled softly, only audible enough for the three of them to hear. "Don't you think it's a bit early for that discussion? I mean after all duties comes in first and I would very much wait for our time to come." Athrun said kissing Sarah on the cheek, while she brushed away to her girlfriends.

"ah, young love always last for eternity" the maestro speculated, while seeing the couple so much in love with each other. " I would very much call it as an attraction." Athrun said leading them both to the table for the upcoming dinner.

Months have passed as Cagalli was waiting for her time to come to seek the man she was looking for, for what felt like ages after the Realond family's approval of her stay in the house in exchange for the daily errands she has to do. Time passes by so quickly and she felt she was so alone in the world that she misses her family so much back at sea, she began to remorse the times when she was still with her family and the loved ones she misses so much. She learned so many things in the human world that she barely knew how it feels to be in sea again, little Andrew taught her everything she needs to know about this world, still playing to what seem to him as Cagalli's source of remembrance to her memory lost. Everything was the same about the Realond family; still Mrs. Melinda's husband would always go home in a drunken state and her assisting him to the flight of stairs and Cagalli cleaning up the mess he had made and ,as always, do some errands that she was assigned to, time grew by and she learned how to do those things correctly without breaking some of them, she knew how to walk properly in those legs and often times Mrs. Melinda would always ask her to go to the market to buy some vegetables for dinner but some times she's mistaking the broccoli over cauliflower, in which to her both looked the same and bears no difference, marketing was the only thing she did not perfected and the art of talking, true she can speak to people but not that fluent especially when she hardly converse with anyone. Mostly of the townspeople the old women selling cabbage was the only one she knew so much since little Andrew would always want cabbage for dinner, Mrs. Melinda would always comply since its healthy and cost less, and Cagalli said she liked it too. Both Mrs. Melinda and Andrew were like family to her and she would mar her to leave them when the time comes.

"What are you staring at really?" Andrew ask while sitting beside Cagalli on the sandy floor near the ocean waters. "I mean every time you finish work you would always come hear to do nothing but stare, I'm just curious, what are you so intrigued about really?" Andrew said facing Cagalli to the right who was staring back at him and uses her pointing finger to point the sun dusk slowly retreating as if hiding itself to the warmth of the ocean floor and diminishing it's light. "oh! So you like the sunset" with that Cagalli smiled and nodded, "I like it too!" Andrew said leaning his head on the side of Cagalli's arm. Happy-go-lucky and oddly cheerful was how Cagalli describes this little figure beside her, he seems so keen about life considering his age, she would often wonder how a small boy child would be so professional on everything that life throws at him, and would always think of it on a positive way. Much to his dismay he would really resembled so much of his father's physical appearance, but I would say only in the appearance, his intelligence was far better than to the person he calls "Father". I knew that he would grow up to be a better person in life in exchange for the life he misses in this age, I would really much appreciate it when I'll always be there in his side, like now, when he grows up to his dream and see once again his cheerful face that hides his emptiness inside.

To Athrun living on duty work for the palace has become his susceptibility, he oftentimes get's bored out of it; he never likes routine and habits. So as to suffice his plead for freedom from work he decides to go visit his grandma Lita's garden. A garden that has stood for years in the backyard of the Zala citadel in behalf of Grandma Lita, her true name exactly was Leor Anita Vaun Chaft Zala, but Athrun calls her Grandma Lita for sort when he was three.

Athrun walked to the cobalt pavement road of the garden and found a cinnamon flower at its bloom and beauty.

"_Grandma Lita always adore cinnamon flowers_" he thought while recalling the time when his grandmother was bed leaden for days and needed her rest, he was five at that time. He came to visit his Grandmother as a sign of respect and care for his grandmother, she asked him to pick some cinnamon flowers, she said every time she sniffs it, it would help her forget problems and suffering, so by the time she was about to be buried I personally picked a handful of cinnamon flowers for her burial as to let her forget her life in earth and live in the afterlife. I will never forget her, she is one of the women here on earth to ever live in a free life and still get to smile even at the boundary of royal duties and hardship. She is one of the women here I ever adore and I will never forget her.

By the time Athrun saw the newly bloomed cinnamon he sniffed it and thus it was true, the scent of the cinnamon flower does soothe your day.

"I never knew that the market would be so busy at this time of hour" Andrew said while moving away through the crowd while he was towing Cagalli along. An early errand was asked of Cagalli to go fetch some vegetables in the market for lunch. Morning was always been peaceful, especially when traders weren't up in the morning to trade some of their products especially when the boat they are riding on is due every afternoon. But what really puzzled the little boy was a group of elderly women, boys and girls, some are but Cagalli's age. So as to suffice his curiosity he also went to where the ladies where going and at the same time pulling Cagalli in the process.

"e-excuse me, pardon me, excuse me" Andrew said while trying to take a good look of the things that seemed to intrigue them. It wasn't something that was hang or pasted in the wall that seemed to get their attention but tiny scribbled letters that was written on a piece of paper.

While Andrew was reading what was written on the piece of paper Cagalli on the other hand was a bit puzzled, never in her mermaid life did she encounter some sort of thing, like letters and scribbled paper pasted on the so called wall.

When Andrew was done reading he speculated that it was a sort of request or rather a command in search for a maid in the King's household.

"What's it say?" Cagalli softly asked while she arched her head to the left like a cat.

"It's nothing, just some sort of request for maids in waiting, it is said that whoever applies for the job gets a thousand times more their salary, but I bet those are just for money seekers, you don't want to apply in that sort of job especially in the King of Zaft's household." Andrew said with disgust.

With that everybody in that place took notice of it and was quite knowledgeable of the information, sure it wasn't mandatory for them to apply, but money has been one of the basic necessities nowadays.

"Come on! Mom's waiting for us" Andrew said running ahead of Cagalli, and Cagalli joined their journey towards home.

"What do you mean you cannot pay?! You've been living here for four years and you cannot even pay a single wage!" an ugly, old, bald-headed man said to Andrews's father. "What do you expect? That I would lengthen the due date? I needed money and my need medication" the old man said rubbing his temple.

"Look, I would pay for whatever these things are, but you just have to buy me enough time for me to acquire it….." Andrews dad said. " Edward I've given you four long years…" the old man said raising his four fingers at his face as to certify the four years of his wages, "it's that long!, I needed money pronto and I'm going to get it from you!".

"but I can't get that much money right now" Mr. Edward exclaimed, but the old man won't even listen.

"you can't get it right now, but tomorrow you sure will, I will give you until tomorrow, if you can't have it then you and your family must leave this house!, that's all I have to say, tomorrow" with that the old man along with his men left.

"What you can't do that! She's been helping us through the months and you want to give her away for your own reasons!" Mrs. Melinda said, while she and her husband were talking at the living room, while Cagalli and Andrew where already asleep, tucked in bed.

"My own reasons!! If were not going to have that amount of money by tomorrow, that man will send us out! Can't you understand women!!! This is for our own good! If I'm not going to pay that then who will?!!" Edward said raising his voice at her.

"I'm not going to be part of this" Mrs. Melinda said walking away to her room, leaving her husband all by himself in the living room.

By morning Cagalli was sold out to be one of the King's maids in waiting, of course Andrew along with Mrs. Melinda tried there best to convince her husband to change his mind, there are a lot of ways for him to gain money but it should not be through her. During that time Andrew cried aloud and won't stop crying, to him Cagalli had been the sister and friend he never had. Times always change no matter what effort you want to do against it, it will always find a way out. Happiness won't stay like that for long there will come a time that destiny wants you to taste the bitter side of life.

Cagalli silently sat down in the side of the carriage near the window, along with her in the carriage, where five teenage girls chatting on how excited they are to finally meet the handsome prince personally.

"I wonder what he'll look like?" the other girl wondered letting her point finger touch the end of her jaws as if thinking really hard.

"They say he was the silent type and very handsome!" the other girl with a brown hair squealed.

"I wonder what type of girl he likes?" the other girl beside the window said. "Of course he won't be looking for one because he already has one!" the other girl stated the last word thoroughly to the girl's ear.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"what I'm trying to say is that, he already proposed to a certain girl, a daughter of an aristocrat who is said to be beautiful and kind, but I don't think she is much prettier as me!" the girl boastfully said. All the chattering in the carriage made Cagalli the odd-one-out; she was the only one sitting on the chair opposite to them since the carriage was quite big for a full grown man to sit on. She was just listening to their discussion for the whole duration of the trip and was quite intrigue on the man she eventually has to call master. Who is he really that made them so excited to sell of themselves for a personal look out of the prince.

Their carriage arrived 3 days later, leaving Cagalli along with the chattering girls asleep in their hackneys. Sun has shone its glory in the morning kissing Cagalli's exposed cheek in the sunlight, waking her up. She blinked and rubs her eyes few times before stretching her arm in mid-air, as if to get rid of fatigue in her stiff body, her hair was cleanly mess-off, but she look more adorable with her lush lips and puffy rosy cheeks, a full definition of youthful radiance. Looking at the far end of the carriage was the half open window curtain, with that she carefully tug the golden curtains to the crane and peeked through it. Never in her entire life has she seen such view, full of people staggering around here and there, "_we must be in the market"__**, **_Cagalli thought. What really amazed her out of everything was a tall, big castle before them, full of guards on each sides holding their shields and spears, their upper part of their body especially the head was adorned with helmets, to Cagalli they seemed like party hats, in which she learned from Andrew during their fake-out play of party goers. Speaking of Andrew, she had never seen him for three days now……….oh how she missed their time together and their chatters about whimsical things a child could think and utter, she thought about her life in the palace, there will no longer be Andrew who comes around asking her to play with him, no more Mrs. Malinda entertaining them with story's during dinner, and most of all no more people to talk to, at least this would deprive her of meeting Mrs. Melinda's drunkard husband, whom she think would be one of the negative reasons that would lead her here. The thought about this made Cagalli to just get off the carriage and run back to what she calls now home, but everything would be possible now, for any minute the carriage would open and will finally lead her to a new world of discovery.

The carriage stopped, signaling they have arrived to their destination. The girls in the carriage were all excited to enter the grandeur within the palace walls, since they were products of country life they were all eager to discover things they have never seen in the country, unlike Cagalli she was never been a product of country women but rather she was born royal, the irony of the thought that she was never familiar of the things of the "human" palace, of course she was born as a mermaid and never had things like this, nor have imagined it to be.

The girls in the carriage all leap off the carriage like wild monkeys running towards the Spanish fountain, admiring how the water came out from the stone lions mouth at the same time soaking their dry dresses and scurrying around the grounds, the driver of the carriage was a bit puzzled of their actions, nobody in this country would ever do since city life is way different than what you expect. Cagalli just peered her golden head out of the door frame, she knew better than just scamper around without any approval by someone who ought to look out for them.

Cagalli just sat back in the carriage waiting for any further instructions, when suddenly…

"You there!!!!!! What do you think you're doing?!!!!!Who told you to get in there?!!" somebody dressed in a shade of black whole dress with a white partlet and a silver cufflink on the upper left side of her chest shouted at the poor girl who happened to enter the temple of the Kings and Queens tombstone. No matter what reasons the girl dictates, the Madame before her wouldn't listen to her babble, to her rules by nature are said to be acknowledge and to be followed and can never be tolerated, "_rules are made in the palace and are therefore be followed"_ the women said with her right hand holding her skirt and her eyebrows arched.

Madame Mortulet Welsch, the chamberlain of the palace and in charge of the newly aides. She was utterly mad at the same time disappointed of what the young lady cannot understand. Such a manner despises her, Mortulet Welsch, has been and always will bare the dislikes for commoners and country people, besides having this now as her duty at hand, assigned by the King himself, she could never relish the thought of spending weeks near them and showing them their respective post for their constant errands in the palace. Madame was born and brought up in a wealthy family, regally taught and born to serve the royal family, she was sent to the palace when she was thirteen and was taught the basics of being a majordomo, she was born to be in that kind of job.

Minutes later the girls, along with Cagalli were ushered inside the palace foyer. The Madame stood in the aisle of the palace foyer, with the newly recruited aides line up on the left side. Nobody knows for sure why the royal family needed more recruitment, when in fact a lot of it was present in the palace. Cagalli was lined at the fourth to the right corner and was slowly scrutinizing the palace fold. She had never seen such grandiose parchment and never seen anything like it, marbled floors with black and white pattern of the foyer, the place itself was unimaginably very big, well enough for a giant to live in. Cagalli at that time was so entrance with the place that she did not even notice Madame Mortulet was now before her, ready to scrutinize, each aide was carefully confab by Madame, of course you cannot face the regal family and other nobles with just a gunne sax dress and a very frizzy hair, changes must be made. Without further explanations, Madam Mortulet asked one of the maids standing by her side to prepare a hot bath, at least with this the girls can atleast smell good. Cagalli along with other six girls, all followed the said maid to the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was filled with Avogel Chamomile Ointments, Lavender oil, and milk soaks, anything that ensures beauty and freshness, the girls were all slack-jawed before the big round bathtub and the ointments, such were never present in the countryside, hurriedly they became so excited and jumped on the bathtub filled with warm water, leaving Cagalli to just stand on the corner with fingers tangles together and arms relax, she never liked doing rational things, as the merm princess she must always stay compose and must always keep the thoughts to herself and never talk nor act without someone opening up a conversation, for short, she must always be silent. The maid was slowly telling them to settle down and not touch anything, when they began to pour a massive amount of Chamomile oil in their bodies, especially the neck. The maid got agitated and angry of their behavior. Cagalli could take it no longer, what the're doing is putting their life as well as hers in jeopardy, even thoughshe haven't knew yet how Madame Mortulet would react once she finds out about this, still she keep it a thought that she doesn't want to know, but Cagalli could never blame them, such ointments and luxuries are only found here and some are even expensive that only families with high status can afford it, she herself was of different world and never be able to experience and would never be knowledgeable of this ointments, bathtubs, palace, black and white foyers.

The girls were now squeaking with delights, a little moment their, they felt regal having to taste the life of luxury even with just an ointment.

"What's with this clamor?"

"Madame Mortulet!" after the maid said this she backed away giving space to the floor for the Madame to see the uproar the newly aides made, "I gave you decency and a time to freshen-up, but look what you have done, doing things without her permission!!", she said pointing to the maid, while the girl flinch because of her loud voice, "You have made fool of yourselves.." Cagalli just hanged her head and hid her face with her long Blondie bangs, even though she was not part of the commotion, Madame Mortulet was most likely pointing at her. Holding the skirt of her dress Madame advance towards the bathtub and was now facing them. "First impressions are often wrong, but you gave me no second thoughts to think you were any deserving to work here in the palace" she said with a heat of anger, Madame Mortulet was never a patient women, Cagalli concluded, her stern and austere personality made her even more unwelcoming. "About half an hour I would be expecting all of you in the palace courtyard" she said while pocketing her string cover clock, "I assume you will all be in your proper array, and remember, I don't want to wait "she said exiting the bathroom. Cagalli was quite relieve of her absence, this made the girls became frantic and started to bathe, nobody wants to get escorted out of the palace in their first day, still they need to get the chance to see the prince yet, although that might seem impossible.

While Cagalli was soak in the bathtub she got the time to think about where her prince might be, it would take years to look for him here in this ground, but nonetheless she get to fell the life of being human for once.

Days have passed and the girls were now working with their said errands, Madame Mortulet made it clear that the aides would never approach any of the nobles, offering their help, if they were not called to help, never gossip of any or other personal matters regarding them, never get late, and never look at the royal family in the eyes especially the King, Queen and the crown Prince, to them it would be a great disrespect to their part and is subject to 3 years imprisonment, at dinner time always stay at the sides and never stare at them while eating, always curtsy and never tilt your head while they are still in sight…..and a lot more rules to be implement but this are a few important and Cagalli had to keep it in mind to always be cautious with what she's doing and never disappoint the royal family. She was assigned to be the chambermaid of the household, a very easy job indeed, the only thing she had to do was fixed every quarter in the palace including the royal family's abode.

Speaking about the royal family, Cagalli was wondering where they were, she has never personally saw them this days. Some time around, her curiosity got the better of her, she has even done the extent of asking one of the maids, but they said that "_they were minding their businesses in the neighboring countries, who's had ties with Zaft, and rumor tells that they'll be coming here two days from now"._

Cagalli was quite excited about it and was wondering what kind of people they were, guess she has to find it herself.

"What do you think of it Athrun? We'll be coming home again!" Sarah said while leaning her head to Athrun's shoulder. Athrun on the other hand did not quite paid attention to her, because he was so engross with the book he was reading, only then he realize when Sarah called for his attention, "your highness?"Sarah said while looking at Athrun. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry" he said facing her. "This suburb is quite barren." Athrun said while leaning his head on the window frame and was looking at the deserted suburb on his right. "It has been deserted since the Government they were anchored to was capitulated, these suburb was under now by the new government which held this land out from the public for new built in" Sarah said having full knowledge of this village, yes, she was part of the new government and her family took ties to this hierarchy, that's why she was quite knowledgeable of this things. "I often pass here years ago when we have to put reinforcement to the military bases, that time it was once filled with happy people, they were dancing, drinking merrying their souls to rot, but I can't blame them to be happy, after all they don't have that much of responsibility to attend to, be merry and get drunk, that is all they have for their life here." As of now they were entering the borders of the Zaft territory a little of ten miles before they arrive in the Palace about thirteen to fourteen days if traveled by foot.

Two days have passed and the royal family have arrived along with Sarah, since her place was near where Athrun's cartel was, Athrun's father, Patrick, decided to bring her along and have her lodge with them in Zaft, at least to give her and Athrun some time to know each other before the wedding, but that is due to their parents and Athrun's decision.

While the hackney door was opened a child with blue hair and emerald green eyes rush out immediately to meet back his home and directly went to his room while his aides were having the hard time coping up to his speed, "I could say that child runs so fast" Leonore Zala said chuckling while getting out of the carriage, Aiden Zala, son of Patrick and Leonore Zala and young brother of Athrun, was quite the one who never wanted trips and having to seat all day long bored especially when he has no books to read or things to be entertained, his entertainer was quite boring for his taste, his personal magician is quite a boredom as well, all the trick he had actualize had been like recap to Aiden's knowledge on tricks when he read one book entitled "Magicians", so of course it's no use to him. Small and witty is what Athrun best describes him, the youngest of the Zala's, and Leonor's most treasured, of course Athrun wasn't jealous about it, although there are times when he and Aiden don't get along very well, he was quite protective of his brother no matter how a nuisance he is, the only time when Leonore get to see the part of Athrun so childish and happy, as the heir and crown prince of Zaft he never got the chance to feel being a child once, because of great responsibility and his father pampering him with works, nevertheless she was grateful to have sons so great even with their different personalities.

During dinner the family ate in silence, nothing much was to talk about in the first place. Cagalli along with the new aides were the ones to assist them with the food service that night, service like standing at the side and waiting for them to call or even request for them to. The food, to her liking, was good even though the smell was the only one she understood at first. The chefs' came with their delicacy placing each food of tray to their tables and bowed their heads after exiting back to the kitchen. "I will never forget Zaft's delicacy the first time I taste it" Sarah commented, breaking the silence, "I really appreciate that, it is with great appreciation that a foreigner from other country to contemplate us with the food, the chefs would gladly want to heart it", Leonore said.

While Cagalli was standing there waiting for them to ask their aide, she eyed to what seemed to be the crown prince of Zaft, his hair looks so familiar, midnight blue, like the guy she wants to meet at the ship, but never get the chance to look at his face, the rules that Mortulet implemented to them was enough reasonable thing to be cautious and find some time to glance at him while he was far-off from her or rather when nobody or either him notice. Good thing the gods are gracious to her that night…………, "please can I ask for water" Athrun said, since Cagalli was the one holding the glass pitcher with water while the others were holding serviettes and trays, of course the obvious thing is that the prince was calling for her aide, without further a due Cagalli proceeded towards the prince while Athrun was having a heated chatter with his brother opposite to him.

"Um…sir" Cagalli said nervously to get his attention and hand her his glass, Athrun's chatter with his brother was interrupted by Cagalli's call for his attention and by then he knew that he was the one who called for her aide and handed her his glass when he suddenly flinch because of the sound of breaking glass before him, "oh my" Sarah said while placing her fingers on top of her lips. The room was so silent that time, the awkwardness of the reality before her came like a bucket of boulders came crushing down on her, Cagalli was never so scared at the same time humiliated of what she has done. She dropped the glass pitcher because she was so shocked to see the men she was looking for, now in front of her and asking her for his aide of glass of water, he was more than what she thought he is, he was by all general the Prince of Zaft and she has fallen-in love with the prince. Athrun on the other hand did not understand why she reacted so quickly for a glass of water.

Cagalli just stood there clasping her apron with both of her hand and was in a state of shock she never left her eyes to Athrun, and she knew the fact that it was clearly said by Madame Mortulet, to never look at them in the eyes, Cagalli knew she was in a big trouble. "What happened?" Madame Mortulet asked barging in to the royal dining hall to see if one of her maids got something breaking, for the first time in that week, she was now present, and Cagalli was sure she is going to be in big big trouble. "She kind of slipped the glass pitcher from her hand" Aiden said while pointing towards the glass sheds and was now tugged by Athrun to get back for him not to get hurt. "I..I..I am so sorry your highness!!" Cagalli began to stutter and was now picking the shards of glasses with her bare hands, " I…it won't happen again! I am so sorry" Athrun quite pitied the girl for what has become of the situation, she knew Mortulet better that she would never tolerate such reckless behavior especially before a royal individual, Athrun solemnly appreciated her for that respect, but as of now he felt sad for the new girl, he was always born with a sense of compassion towards people, something he inherited from Leonore and not of his Father's. He began to help Cagalli pick up the shards of glasses and Cagalli, well, she was quite glad. "your highness I think the maids can do that for you" Mortulet said signaling some of the maids to tidy up the commotion.

"ah come on let me see" Sarah said, minutes have passed since the commotion happened, and as a result Athrun got a scratch from the glass, the wound was bleeding but not deep enough to penetrate to his veins. Sarah was in his room tending his little scratch, she got worried over little things and sometimes can be a worry wart, to Athrun she could be a very good wife someday. "don't worry it's just a little scratch, it won't do me a thing" Athrun assured.

Many things are just too restful for the world to be restless, every people seemed to be too comfortable with every bit of chance they get to relax, and some people just come by doing the whole opposite, too restless in a restful world. Carter Brot, just your average British girl with her average British ways, she was one of the newly recruited aides in the palace along with Cagalli, but on a different carriage actually, she's running nineteen next month and very "manchild", but why am I saying this to you? Well she get to have a part in this story as Cagalli's most and dearest friend in the palace, she met her not a week ago during the whole duration of errands and she's a very energetic and talkative kind of girl with her British ways and language to accent her beautiful short blonde hair and very big blue eyes although she's three years older than Cagalli, she seems to be the one acting the youngest of the bunch and very good in medics, she was taught by her parents how to deal with injuries when she was eight back then when she used to live in her parents manor, you could say she was a very rich girl raised in a very noble family, but turn out to be a boredom to her, when she was thirteen she attained freedom by escaping and being brought to Baeron, she never really cared about her parents business affairs and the cartels along with it to her she just want to experience happiness and adventure at her young age, to which brought her now in this state and place, but she could care less after all she already has attained freedom of her choice.

In the garret of the palace a group of maids scutter, readying their beds for a shut eye for the night but cannot manage to because of the fuming cries of the young beautiful blonde girl who seemed to be aching with pain because of what has happened an hour ago, which send the young handsome crown prince flinch.

"You shouldn't have dropped it in the first place, what made you do that?" Carter said eyeing every piece of shattered glass in Cagalli's palm and plucking it out with a puller at hand.

"I..I was shock?" not a very nice and convincing reply.

"Oh I know, every girl get's to have that feeling of shock every time they set eyes on the prince…" Carter said pulling a shard of glass which sends a cry of pain from Cagalli.

"ahhhhh!, its not that actually, it's just that…..it really hurts!" Cagalli cried.

"Don't worry I'm almost finish" Carter said pulling the last shard of glass. "There all gone, but we still have to wrap it up so that it wouldn't bleed".

"Thank you so much for everything!"Cagalli said holding her now wrapped hand.

"Yourwelcome! I always want to help people really!" Carter said cheerily, "now go to sleep, we have a big day waiting for us tomorrow" with that she placed her head on the cushy pillow and was now sleeping.

Cagalli on the other hand blew the candlelight and proceeded to the window, gazing on the moonlight reflecting her night, long lined nightdress with her little white night hat on, her blonde silky hair just hung on a braid. Folding her hands she leaned on the window frame.

"I finally found you!".


End file.
